Electronic and software-based systems may be designed to store contact information. For example, a contact manger application may allow a user to populate a contact entry with contact information such as a first name, last name, business name, title, address, email address, etc. Contact information may also include one or more webpage identifiers, such as Uniform Resource Locators (“URL”) associated with a contact. Such webpage identifiers may identify the location of one or more webpages associated with the contact. For example, the webpage identifiers may identify a personal webpage, such as a blog operated by the user.
A contact manager application may not provide a user with an easy way of accessing webpages associated with a contact. A user desiring to access a webpage associated with a contact may have to locate and open the contact manager application, navigate to a desired contact entry, retrieve the webpage identifier, and paste it into a web browser in order to access the webpage. This can be a cumbersome process for a user.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.